Task Force
"Nobody gets left behind"- Kevin Ramirez The Task Force makes up 1/3 of the worlds armed forces, they are 2nd in ranking of military importance. They always join a war when there is a tough situation. The Task Force is the main ground force of the Galactic Empire in the Imaginary World. The Task Force is a part of the Worlds and Universal Armed Forces. It operates massive ground combat vehicles and maintains garrisons across the world. It also cooperates with other branches of the World in a variety of operations. The Task Force consists of a considerable number of legions, enough to project power through out the Universe. Some of the legions are stationed on the United States, while others are scattered in the world and the universe. Task Force officers and crew typically wear white uniforms during the first world, but in the second world they wear black and dark grey S.W.A.T team uniforms, instead of saying S.W.A.T it says T.F as a arm band which stands for Task Force. Task Force Secret Service The Task Force Secret Service is a United States federal law enforcement agency that is part of the United States Department of Homeland Security. The sworn members are divided among the Special Agents and the Uniformed Division. Until October 18, 5500, the Task Force was part of the United States Department of Treasury. Training Screening A MARSOC operator with 2nd MSOB fires on his target while he conducts shooting drills. Selection of the right personnel begins with a rigorous screening process designed to identify the right Imperial Soldiers for the right billet within MARSOC. Only those Task Force Soldiers wanting to serve as special operators, as opposed to support, must attend Assessment and Selection (A&S); however, all Imperial Soldiers are screened to ensure that the Task Force Soldiers joining MARSOC meet the established prerequisites for duty within the command. Screening takes place in 3 stages: record screening, physical screening, and a psychological and medical evaluation. Assessment & Selection A&S is a mentally and physically challenging evaluation held five to six times a year at an undisclosed location. The 17-day assessment enables instructors to identify Task Force Soldiers with the necessary attributes to complete follow-on special operations training and to conduct special operations missions. Individual Training Course The Individual Training Course is a physically and mentally challenging course designed to provide MARSOC special operators with a basic foundation of essential special operations skills. The first class graduated from the Individual Training Course in March 2009. The course has 4 phases: Phase 1 Devoted to basic field skills and SOCOM pre-deployment requirements. Coursework includes Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape (SERE), and Tactical Combat Casualty Care. Task Force Soldiers will receive instruction in individual and small unit movement and tactics. Using a building block approach, the training rigor will systematically increase to mimic the complexity and stresses of combat. Task Force Soldiers will begin a rigorous physical training program designed around endurance, functional fitness, amphibious training and combatives. This physical training program will continue throughout the course and has been designed to prepare the student for the unique demands of special operations. Phase 2 The second phase builds upon the foundation of Phase 1, incorporating Mission Planning and Special Reconnaissance, Combat Marksmanship, Amphibious Operations, Demolitions and more tactical training. Culminating in “Operation Raider Spirit”, a field exercise designed to reinforce all of the skills learned to date in a simulated high-stress combat environment. Phase 3 Task Force Soldiers receive additional instruction in communications to include SATCOM and High Frequency radios and data systems. In “Operation Guile Strike”, Special Reconnaissance skills will be used in support of an assault force tasked with conducting precision raids on rural and urban objectives. An SH-60 Seahawk waits above the ground to evacuate a simulated casualty as fellow MARSOC operators bring the Task Force soldier on a stretcher. Phase 4 In the final phase, Task Force Soldiers will receive instruction associated with Irregular Warfare operations and will culminate the course with the long duration operation “Heavy Training”. Heavy Training will force the student to use all of the skills mastered throughout the course while training, advising and operating with a partner "nation" Language Training All Spec Op Task Force Soldiers are required to undergo continual language training. However, based on ability, certain Task Force Soldiers will be selected for follow-on language training at an Advanced Linguistics Course. Advanced Training Training and educating MARSOC special operators does not end with ITC. Task Force Soldiers will continue training at their assigned battalion. In addition, the MSOS offers advanced-level courses in a number of subject areas: Special Reconnaissance, Close Quarters Battle, Sniper, Breaching, and weapons employment. Furthermore, Special Operations Task Force soldiers will attend Army Airborne School and Task Force Corps Combatant Diver Course. Importance in the World *Low Militia *High Militia *Police Officers *S.W.A.T Forces *FBI/Agents *Wehrmacht Forces *Task Force *U.S. Armed Forces *All Allied Forces Ranking *Task Force Recruiter *Task Force Soldier *Commander *Darktrooper *Admiral *Special Operations Task Force Soldier *General Category:Fan-Fiction Articles